


Puppy love :)

by okamicore



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I gotta do everything in this house goddamnit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Puppy Love, The amount of fluff in this tag is criminally low, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamicore/pseuds/okamicore
Summary: Kaito decides to invite Yagami to his house for the night and they become more then friends
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Puppy love :)

**Author's Note:**

> Not really vibing with the lack of fluff in this tag, so I came to help! Decided to write about a teenage Kaito and Yagami being gay and in love. Also nothing lewd happens here since they're teenagers twww  
> Edit: I get someone's upset about the degenerate comment so I just removed it. Please get off my tail about it. Okay? Okay.  
> Anyways enjoy!

“Anyways, Tak, you can have my bed. I’ll be fine sleeping on the floor.”  


"No way man, it's your bed."

“No Tak, I’m-”

“No seriously, Kaito, I don’t want to feel like I’m taking up your space.” 

“Alright fine.” 

Kaito eventually gives in and lays down in his bed along with Yagami. He’s at least three feet away from him on this small, twin sized bed and he’s facing away from him. 

“It’s a bit cramped..” Yagami says. 

“This bed is small and I’m huge, Tak. This is why I told you I’d be better off sleeping on the floor.” 

“No, no, I don’t mind. It’s actually very comfy” Yagami reassures him. 

Kaito turns away from him, blushing. “Whatever” He snorts. 

Yagami then settles down and gets comfortable while Kaito is still facing away. As Kaito yawns and settles to go to sleep, Yagami begins to speak to him.

“Your bed sheets smell good.” Yagami mumbles.

“Hmm?” 

“I said your bed sheets smell good.”

“O-oh yeah, thanks. I washed them earlier. So that’s why they smell so good.” Yagami nods.

“Hey Kaito, are you doing anything tomorrow?” Kaito pauses for a second.

“Not that I know of, no. What about you Tak, are you doing anything tomorrow?”

“No.”

Kaito makes a sucking noise with his lips.

“So how about we just wake up whenever we feel like it and make pancakes?”

Yagami nods.

“Sweet.”

Kaito then settles in the bed and Yagami snuggles a bit closer to him. It feels so surreal for Yagami. How can Kaito go from beating his ass to being friends with him a month or two later? And now, they’re sharing the same bed together after almost a year of knowing each other. It’s so weird to him. Yagami can’t believe this but he also has romantic feelings for Kaito, but he hasn’t told him yet? What would he say? What would he do? Would this ruin their friendship forever? Does Kaito feel the same way as him? He’ll never know until he does something.

Kaito then turns over to face Yagami.

“Also Tak, If I start snoring or mumbling something in my sleep, don’t be afraid to just hit me upside my head.” Yagami chuckled.

“What’s next, are you gonna start sleepwalking?”

“No, I don’t sleepwalk!” Kaito retorted.

Que in awkward silence. 

Kaito, yet again, tries to settle to go to sleep until Yagami mutters something that Kaito can barely hear.

“I’m cold,” Yagami says quietly. 

“What’s that?”

“I said I’m cold.” Yagami says a little louder this time. 

“Oh. You’re cold..Oh yeah..um...I-i guess I could move a bit closer then.” Kaito then moves even more closer to Yagami then he already was.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. This room is a bit chilly.”

Yagami then lays down on his side, still facing away from Kaito. Kaito moves a bit closer to Yagami’s back, almost appearing to spoon him. 

“How’s this Tak? Better?”

Yagami nods. 

“That’s good.”  
“Here let me just..wrap my arms around you..” Kaito starts to spoon him, moving even closer to the point that his mouth was near his ear. 

“How’s this? You like it?” Kaito whispers. Yagami nods again. 

“Great.”

Kaito moves his arm up towards Yagami’s head. He’s never felt this before but..Yagami’s hair is so soft and fluffy. He can’t resist touching it. It’s so fluffy. What type of shampoo does he use??

“Your hair’s really soft, man. I don’t care how weird that sounds.”

Fellas is it gay to tell your homies that their hair is really soft?

“Really?” Yagami asked.

“It really is.” Kaito mumbles.

Kaito still has his other arm wrapped around Yagami. He feels so warm and he loves it. Yagami’s never been so close like this to him before.

“I want to hold your hand, Kaito.” 

“M..my hand? You wanna hold it? Ok then..” 

Kaito takes his hand from Yagami’s hair to gently hold his hand. Wow. Yagami’s hand feels so much smaller and delicate compared to his own. Him being in bed with Yagami feels unreal. Like some sort of weird but pleasent dream. He couldn’t believe that this was the same punk that was stupid enough to challenge him, a yakuza, into a fight. Over the time that they’ve spent together, Kaito was really falling in love with Yagami. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he did. Kaito was somewhat afraid of how everyone would react to him and Yagami being together. What would Captain Hamura think? What would the patriarch think? Goddammit, this is so hard!!

“I’m...i’m ok with this Tak..” Kaito sighs in content. 

They lay like this for some time. Yagami decides that enough is enough and that he is going to confess his feelings for Kaito whether he likes it or not. Hell, they’re in the same bed together, holding hands and are basically cuddling at this point. This says everything he needs to know. 

“Kaito.” Yagami says. “I’m gonna turn around and face you now, Ok”

“Hmm? You’re gonna turn around? Ok then, go ahead.” Kaito mumbles, now blushing even harder then he has before. Yagami moves to face him, also blushing.

Without saying a word, Yagami kisses him, at last. Kaito’s eyes widened in shock before finally giving in and kissing Yagami back. Kaito doesn’t hold back, and kisses him even harder. They kissed like that for what felt like hours. The need to breathe came in and they parted. Kaito lays back, panting like a dog.

“Wow.” He says in desbelief. “That was...That was amazing.” 

They both laid there, still in shock at what they’ve just done.

“Hey Tak..can we...can we do that again?” The both of them laughed.

“Yeah man, sure. Come here.” Yagami chuckles before Kaito sits back up and pulls him into another kiss. 

After some time of kissing, the couple lay back down feeling the urge to sleep. 

“Goodnight, Tak. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” The both of them fell asleep, letting the night serene them.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Whatever. Tell me what you think on my fandom twitter where I constantly cry and scream about Majimako and Kaigami. @BIMBOMASAHARU


End file.
